Down Under
by Sylar Tanka
Summary: ScoutXSniper


Hi there! I usually don't write fan fiction, but I needed to work on writing in accents so I thought this might be appropriate practice.

Since this is mostly meant for practice I'm going to give you guys a few little disclaimers: first, I wrote this as an alternate universe to the TF2 world that's why it's about fifty years ahead of where the game is. Second, I really didn't try to hard on the grammar being exact because I was focusing on other particulars in the story but I tried to keep my tenses in check let me know how you feel about it :)

Maybe I'll write another chapter if you guys like it a lot.

I couldn't get the separation lines to show for the life of me so I put a bunch of space inbetween where the time skips happen.

TF2, Sniper, Pyro, Scout, etc. © Valve

Scout shakes his head as he sat up in bed. The alarm was blaring and it seemed Abby must have moved it again because it was no longer on the nightstand within reach of his lanky arms.

He crawls over the sheets to the edge of the bed plopping his hand on the snooze button. The little clock sat on top of the dresser that was placed across from his bed in the little room. Scout had moved into an apartment as soon as he could to avoid his family. He loved his Ma but his brothers could be too obnoxious for even his tastes sometimes.

Scout stumbled out of the bed and pulls on the first pair of jeans he could find on the floor that didn't smell like ass. It was only then that he realized it hadn't been the alarm clock making that extreme noise it was his cell phone and it was still ringing.

Picking up the little device before flicking it open and bringing it to his ear he hissed at the caller,

"What? It's fuckin' early."

"Sod off wanka." The familiar voice rang in Scout's head.

"Snipes? Is that you? How in hell did ya' get dis number?" Scout asks hurriedly. The boy knew himself to be a loud mouth but he didn't remember telling anyone on base his cell number save for Abby.

"Who else would it be mongrel? Where're ya' roight now?" Sniper asks his thick Australian accent coming through on each word. It was about a week into their two month leave (something each class had looked distinctly forward too save for maybe soldier).

"I'm in my apartment in Boston. How 'bout you Snipes are ya' back in Australia yet?" Scout queries making small talk as he fishes for his favorite blue t-shirt in the dresser.

"Nah, I'm actually in Boston. Airlines telling ya' they know wha' they're doin' is a furphy I tell ya'." Sniper groans as he speaks. Scout laughs at his friend's dismay.

"Do ya' need help or somethin' Snipes?" Scout asks after a moment. Though it was intruding on his leave a little bit Sniper was one of his only friends from base not to mention he was sexy as hell in Scout's general opinion so having him around was always easy on the eyes at the least.

"Yeah, give a bloke a fair go will ya' ankle biter? I need a place to stay." Sniper responds. Scout walks out into the main portion of the apartment to find Abby cooking in the kitchen (that usually ended in flames) Scout smiles into the phone while walking up behind her to tap her on the shoulder lightly. Her brown curls bounced as she turns around to face Scout. Her sweet brown eyes were entrancing and her face was pale and pure with the complexion of a child.

"Mind if a friend spends a few nights here?" Sniper could hear Scout over the phone. Sniper always assumed Scout had a roommate that he went home to while on leave. However, when he hears the sweet voice of a girl he is a little taken aback. He had always been fairly certain of Scout's sexuality so that almost seems uncharacteristic.

"No, a friend of yours is a friend of mine Scout." Sniper could hear the smile through the phone and he felt a pang of jealousy. He knew going to see Scout on leave was crazy but he'd feel like an idiot if the boy had a girl back home the entire time and all his affections had been wasted.

"I'll text ya' the address the apartment isn't far from the airport a taxi should be able to get ya' here." Scout explained.

"Thanks mongrel." Sniper replies almost half-heartedly.

Abby was sitting across from Scout at the table when the buzzer rang. She jumps up from the meal they'd been eating to press the button.

"Come in." She smiles at the intercom. Scout hadn't told her that one of their team mates was the friend that would be joining them for a short stay. He did this for two reasons, first was because he knew Abby would be incredibly excited and happy if it was a surprise and second, she would have made a lot of jokes about him and Sniper being a couple which they weren't, even if Scout would like them to be a couple. Stupid sexy Sniper and his inability to be gay Scout had always thought so Scout made it a point to look and not to touch. Little did he know Sniper shared his feelings.

The knock on the door brought them back to reality as both Scout and Abby popped out of their chairs walking towards the door. Scout let Abby open the door so she had ample opportunity to hug (tackle) Sniper and Scout could snap a good picture of his surprised (hella' confused) face with his phone.

"Sniper!" Abby giggles happily.

"Uh, sorry sheila but do I know you?" Sniper asks confused.

"Of course you do!" Abby giggled and gestured to the ribbon she'd kept from Sniper's Christmas gift to her that was now tied in her hair like a head band. It took a moment for Sniper to register who exactly Abby was.

"P-Pyro?" He stutters.

"Yeah!" She laughs nodding.

"You're a... You're a sheila? I mean a girl." Sniper shakes his head in an attempt to un-see what he'd seen.

"Light dawns on marble head." Scout laughs looking at the picture again on his phone.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone else please? They tend to undermine my abilities when they know that I'm not a boy." Abby holds her finger in Snipers face in an attempt to accentuate her point.

"Roight-oh sheila." Sniper replies. Sniper wasn't stupid if this girl was the Pyro he knew she _would_ light him on fire.

"Good to see ya' Snipes." Scout smiles at the older man as Abby closes the door behind him.

"Good day mate." Sniper smiles his usual half grin at the young boy. Scout holds his breath to keep from turning to mush at the site.

"Are you hungry Sniper? I made food." Abby offers as she walks back into the kitchen.

"That's be great I'm goin' a be eatin' from cans once I'm back in Australia so an actual meal would be a beaut." Sniper replies following Abby into the kitchen.

The three of them were now sitting on the couch watching television. Scout had insisted that they watch a baseball game before doing anything else. Abby was lying with her head in Scout's lap while holding a phone book over her head.

"Where should we eat tonight?" She asks mostly to Sniper being that he was the guest.

"Don't look at me. I don't live around here." Sniper replies bringing the bottle of beer in his hand to his lips.

"Well, what kind of food do you want to eat?" Abby asked.

"Tacos." Scout and Sniper respond simultaneously. Abby furrowed her brows in annoyance as Scout and Sniper laugh.

"Mexican would be ace however." Sniper adds after giving Scout a satisfying high five.

"Hey didn't we eat at a really good Mexican restaurant the other day?" Abby asks dropping the phone book so she can look at Scout.

"Huh? When?" Scout asks a tad distracted by the game on the TV in front of him.

"The other day down in Roxbury I think." Abby tries to jog Scout's memory as he watches the game intensely.

"In the Berry? Oh, that place. No, we can't go there." Scout responds.

"Why not?" Abby pouts at him.

"It's a lunch only place." Scout replies simply.

"What? They had a dinner menu I saw it."

"Yeah, but you don't want to be in the berry when it's dark aim for somewhere in Cambridge or somethin'. Otherwise I'm gonna whip somethin' at ya' and it won't be a baseball." Scout explains.

"You really think we can't handle ourselves mate?" Sniper asks starring at Scout.

"If some re-re pulls a gun on us when none of us are armed we're going to be in wicked shit man. So it's off the map a'ight?" Scout explains irritably.

"Alroight, alroight I don't need an earbashing from an ankle biter like you." Sniper responds.

"How 'bout we get chowder instead the sea food around here's really good." Abby asks at Sniper trying to calm both men down.

"Sounds fine to me. I'll bog in on anything if I'm given a fair go at it." Sniper responds finishing his beer and walking to the kitchen to dispose of the bottle.

"Why in hell did that guy just stop? You're frieking gonna get yourself and your team mate out!" Scout yelps at the television.

"Scout how do you feel about chowder?" Abby taps his cheek to gain his attention.

"Wha? What about chowdah?" Scout asks vaguely still starring at the television.

"We're going to eat chowder tonight for dinner. Now come on." Abby responds sitting up and pulling Scout off the couch and through the apartment.

"What about the game?" Scout asks.

"They're losing anyway come on. Sniper let's go!" Abby calls.

"Coming Sheila." Sniper responded rounding the corner of the kitchen and joining them near the door.

"Aw, come on man! Lemme finish the game!" Scout bellows as Abby pulls him down the hall of the apartment building, Sniper following close behind them.

The three of them stumble out of the little pub on the docks each a little drunk. Scout had an arm wrapped around Sniper's chest. Sniper had planted an arm on Scout's slim shoulders and they were both singing. Abby was following them giggling as they both sang (terribly) to each other.

By the time they'd walked all the way back to the apartment some of the buzz had worn off so Abby pulled a bottle of tequila out of a cabinet in the kitchen and they all took a a seat at the table.

"Name game?" Scout asks as Abby sets down the bottle and a large shot glass in the middle of the table.

"Of course." She responds.

"How do you play?" Sniper asks as Abby pours the liquor into the glass.

"Actually let's play two truths and a lie." Scout suggests.

"Oh, god idea! Let me get another shot glass in that case." Abby responds and runs to the kitchen.

"And what is this game?" Sniper asks a second time.

"You say two things about yourself that are true and one lie. We guess which is the lie by holding up one, two or three fingers. If ya' get it wrong ya' take a shot. If ya' get it right then ya' don't drink." Scout explains as Abby joins them with an identical shot glass in her hand.

"I'll start," Abby pauses before continuing, "I was born in Chicago, I hate the color blue, and I feel naked without the suit on." Abby smiles as Scout holds up three fingers and Sniper holds up one.

"Three was the lie. I like not having the suit on it's nice. That thing is hot." Abby explains as Sniper makes a face and takes the shot before refilling the glass.

"Your turn Scout." Sniper says.

"I got it, I got it I'm thinking. Uh... I was born in SoBo er... South Boston sorry. I don't respond to my own name anymore because I'm used to being called Scout and I have eight brothers." Scout says in response Abby holds up three fingers and Sniper holds up two.

"One was the lie." Scout tells them simply and they both grab a glass and take the shot.

It didn't take long for all three to be very intoxicated as they sat at the table in the kitchen. They clearly didn't know much about each other.

"Scout you should come down under with me mate. I have an extra plane ticket that the airline gave me for being a bunch of drongoes. You both should. You'd be extremely useful Pyro. I always forget to buy matches" Sniper slurs at Scout.

"I would love to go to Australia with you Snipes." Scout laughs as Sniper looks at Abby.

"What about you Pyro?" Sniper asks.

"Fuck that! I ain't going to any place that hot!" Abby tells them. They both laugh and Scout (who is pretending to be more drunk than he actually is) feels a little twinge of hope.

It was convenient the way the airline accidentally sent Sniper to Boston of all places, the fact that he called Scout rather than getting a hotel room, the way Sniper was pretending to be drunk just as Scout was even if Scout didn't know all of this he still somehow felt that Sniper was honestly asking him to go with him to Australia in an attempt to further their relationship.

"Then it's decided! I'll take Scout off your hands for a little while sheila. He's goin' down under!" Sniper exclaimed before quickly adding, "Oh yeah. We leave tomorrow."

Scout was standing in the terminal half awake as Sniper bought coffee from a little news paper stand.

"Here." Sniper says offering Scout one of those energy drinks he usually has.

"Ugh. Why is this flight so early?" Scout whines as Sniper sips his coffee.

"Because the flight is twenty two hours we have to get started soon otherwise we'll never get there in time." Sniper responds.

"In time for what? For leave to end 'cause that's what it seems like is going to happen!" Scout blurts out incoherently as he guzzles the soda in his hand.

"That didn't make sense mate..." Sniper says concerned.

"Nothing makes sense at five thirty in the morning!" Scout yelps as he finishes the soda.

"Roight-oh mongrel." Sniper replies sipping the coffee.

"Where's a barrel? I need to throw this out." Scout asks looking around frantically. Sniper sets down his coffee (on a trash can) and grabs Scout's shoulders.

"Listen mongrel shut the hell up or you won't have a head." Sniper growls in a manner that he knew for a fact would shut the young man up. Scout Stares at Sniper intensely for a moment he knew he was blushing but he was trying to read into Sniper's eyes. After three seconds he gives up and sighs.

"Yeah, yeah sorry Snipes. Let's go we don't wanna miss the flight." Scout mutters turning around. Sniper felt his face drop at the boy's sudden mood change. He liked Scout's generally chipper and pompous attitude and he definitely didn't like the fact that he was the one who'd seemingly shot Scout in the chest.

Sniper had been holding a crush for Scout for a long time. At first he wasn't sure if Scout was gay because Scout tended to make a lot of comments sounded extremely derogatory until Sniper over heard him talking to Pyro (through her mask) about how when he said fag he wasn't referring to a gay man. He'd said something about fitting in and Sniper distinctly remembers Pyro patting the boy on the head. That whole synopsis makes a little more sense now.

"Yo Snipes you have the boarding passes" Scout's voice brings Sniper back to reality.

"Roight, coming mongrel." Sniper replies. Mongrel was his personal term of endearment for Scout that only he himself understood. Sniper smiled at the woman taking the passes as he followed Scout onto the plane stopping only to retrieve the passes from the woman.

The camper van was surprisingly roomy even with two people. Scout however was getting cabin fever strictly from sitting still for too long.

"Come on how much longer is this gonna be?" Scout whines.

"Quit complaining ankle biter. We're within' a cooee." Sniper responds reaching over to flick the boy in the head.

"Cool your liver man. I just gotta move!" Scout exclaims.

"If you gotta move so much then go in the back of the camper and find somethin' to eat for us." Sniper responds. Scout sighs and stands walking the two steps into the kitchenette of the camper van. He rummages through a few cabinets only to find a large amount of chocolate.

"Yo Snipes, why do you have so much chocolate?" Scout asks. Sniper walks up next to him.

"What?" Sniper questions.

"Why do you have so much chocolate?" Scout repeats himself.

"Because chokkie never goes bad." Sniper responds.

"So if you're here. Who's driving?" Scout asks pointing towards the two seats at the front of the van.

"We've stopped. I found a decent place for us to camp so I figured this is better than nothing." Sniper replies walking to the back of the van.

"Wait we've stopped? Yeah man finally!" Scout yelps and runs through the shotty screen door. He does a lap around the camper before Sniper appears outside.

"Man, it's hot as balls out here!" Scout whines walking up to Sniper.

"Yeah, but it's incredibly clear. It's gonna be a cold one tonight." Sniper responds.

"It gets cold here?" Scout asks sarcastically. Sniper makes a face.

"Make yourself useful and go find a few rocks to make a fire ring would ya'?" Sniper orders. Scout walks off in a huff. He scans the ground for rocks as Sniper walks off to find kindling.

Scout picks up a few rocks and delivers them back to the front of the van before returning to his hunt. He notices that Sniper had walked off but, continued to look for rocks in lieu of looking for the other man. Scout was beginning to worry that the original implications he thought Sniper was hinting at with this trip weren't actually there.

Scout in an absent minded manner picks up a rock only to have a snake slither out from underneath it in a rather upset manner.

"Sniper! Sniper!" Scout yelps running back towards the van.

"What is it mate?" Sniper asks calmly walking around the van. Scout dove into Sniper's arms making him drop all of the kindling he'd been holding.

"Snake! Big snake!" Scout cries again.

"Listen lad if you're going to be as useful as tits on a bull you might as well just stay here and drag the matilda out of the van." Sniper replies irritated with the young man as he peels the boy's arms off of him. Sniper didn't quite understand what about the current situation made him "crack a fat" as he would put it. Maybe it was just that Scout had run to him when he was scared or the way Scout had slung his arms around Sniper's chest but it made Sniper excited for what he'd planned for the night.

"We're sleeping out here tonight? With the snakes an' shit?" Scout asks revolted at the thought.

"Yeah, with the snakes and shit." Sniper mocks as he picks up the kindling and moves it near the rocks Scout had already picked up, The sun was starting to go down as Scout sighs and walks into the camper van.

Scout found the bundle of thick sheets and padding underneath the bed pulling them through the door to find Sniper already lighting a fire.

"Thanks mate." Sniper says taking the bundle off Scout's hands. Scout watches as Sniper rolls out the plush cushion on the desert floor. At first he thought there would be a second bed but it quickly became clear that Sniper intends for them to sleep in the same bed.

"Hope you don't mind sharing. I don't wanna drag that mattress out because it'll never go back in if I do." Sniper explains.

"No, it's fine." Scout replies quickly.

"'Sides, it isn't like we haven't shared a bed before." Sniper states. Scout felt his face flush at the thought. Both times they'd shared a bed they were drunk but he was sure by the minute amount of alcohol in the camper van that wasn't going to be the case this time. Scout suddenly felt a tad nervous about the whole situation. Liquid courage was something Scout needed for anything even remotely related to being close to someone he had a crush on.

"So... what about dinner?" Scout asks as Sniper stood up satisfied with his work on the bed.

"Uh, I wasn't quite sure what to do about that yet." Sniper replies. Scout notices Sniper had placed a rack over the fire for cooking. He also notices Sniper yawning loudly. Scout knew Sniper had to have been tired from driving them all the way out here. Sniper had refused to let Scout drive so now when the man sat down on their makeshift bed and leaned against the camper van Scout knew Sniper would be asleep in moments.

"I guess I'll make dinner." Scout mutters and walks back into the van. He found some pasta and a jar of sauce in the kitchenette when the phone in the glove compartment rings loudly.

"Hello?" Scout questions at the caller.

"Hey Scoot it's me." Abby's familiar voice fills Scout's head.

"Oh Hi." Scout replies happy to hear from his friend.

"So has Sniper tried anything yet?" She presses. Scout feels his face flush and he checks behind himself to make sure Sniper didn't sneak up on him.

"No. I don't think he's going too Abby." Scout replies quietly.

"Oh come on you know he's head over heals for you. He just won't admit it." She pushes.

"Abby that isn't what's going on. We'll have this conversation some other time." Scout replies shifting his eyes between the dash and the door before hanging up.

Scout half ran out of the van shutting the door behind him he takes the billy tin from next to the fire and pours it into a pot he'd found near the fire. Heating the water to a boil before placing the pasta in it he returns to the van for a smaller second pot and a colander. He heats up the jar of sauce in the smaller pot as he finishes the pasta and drains the water back into the billy tin. Sniper would have shot him if he'd forgotten to save the water so he was careful not to do so.

After letting the pasta drop back into it's original pot Scout pours the sauce over it and stirs it.

Sniper wakes to the smell of tomatoes opening his eyes to find that Scout had been cooking was a thought that took a moment for him to get used too.

"You can cook ankle biter?" Sniper asks standing and moving towards the fire. Te night was dropping on the two men quickly.

"Yeah, only things that involve pasta. My Ma taught me." Scout explains handing Sniper a plate with angel hair pasta and red sauce placed sloppily in the middle and a fork resting next to it.

"Thanks mate. So you're the one who always makes the same thing for dinner duty?" Sniper asks. Scout laughs.

"Yeah, but at eat mine tastes better than Soldier's R.E.M shit he tries to force us to eat." Scout replies making Sniper laugh at the thought.

"That's true. I'll give ya' some credit for this ankle biter. It ain't half bad." Sniper smiles happily at the food. He normally wouldn't have bought the pasta in the first place for a trip to the bush but he knew with Scout he had to splurge a little bit to keep the kid from being entirely upset.

"Thanks." Scout replies forking some of the pasta into his mouth.

"So out of sheer curiosity. How did you end up living with Pyro?" Sniper asks trying to make conversation as the moon rose over the men and the cold started to prick onto the landscape.

"She knew I had a two bedroom apartment in Boston and she threatened me." Scout replies simply. Sniper laughs at the young boy who seems not to be kidding about the situation.

"She's a real firecracker isn't she?" Sniper asks as Scout laughs at his own pathetic situation.

"Yeah. I love her to death though. She's probably my best friend." Scout explain.

"I know how that is. So is she your cook?" Sniper asks nonchalantly.

"No, no nothing like that. She's treats me more like a younger brother than anything." Scout explains before adding, "When I found out she was a girl I actually thought she was going to kill me for real. Luckily, I cut her a deal and we've been friends since."

"And what was that deal?" Sniper asks finishing off his food.

"If I told her something about myself that I didn't want all of you to know so she could have a kind of leverage on me." Scout explains carefully. He knew what he was about to tell Sniper could turn him off as not only a romantic partner but a friend as well.

"What on earth would give her as much leverage as you had laddie?" Sniper asks actually confused. He couldn't honestly think of anything that would in Pyro's mind at the least.

"I told her I was gay." Scout says quickly. _I knew it_ runs through Sniper's head.

"I guess that would do it but, have you met the Medic and the Heavy I don't think very many on the team would have a problem with it." Sniper laughs and Scout joins in quickly.

"I don't give a shit whether or not any of you care. It fuckin' kept her from killing me. Didn't it?" Scout explains grinning.

"True. That's probably the most important thing." Sniper agrees standing up dishes in hand.

"Where are you going?" Scout asks chipper as usual.

"I'm goin' ta get rid of these so we don't attract animals and change for bed. You should too actually." Sniper tells Scout.

"Right." Scout jumps up and runs past Sniper into the van to find his bag. Once Scout is able to locate the black duffel bag he plops it on the bed to begin rummaging through it. He'd packed the bag quickly yesterday just before they left for the airport so he quickly came to notice he was missing some essentials like the shirt he usually wore when he slept. Scout slides off his jeans only to replace them immediately with a pair of flannel pajama pants.

Scout then removes his shirt leaving it on top of the bag as he turns to see Sniper leaving the van. Scout follows the man to discover Sniper already sitting on the make shift bed with a blanket draped over his shoulders.

"Is that what you plan to sleep in mate?" Sniper asks as Scout walks over to sit next to him. Scout could feel the bite to the air. Sniper hadn't been kidding when he'd said it would get cold.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Scout affirms as he leans against the cool metal of the van.

"Including the hat?" Sniper asks pointing at the black military hat Scout always wore. Scout had honestly forgotten to take the hat off but he thought making Sniper laugh would be more appropriate than running back into the van to ditch it.

"Yep." Scout replies smoothly and with out question. Sniper doesn't laugh but he makes a face and shakes his head which was satisfaction enough for Scout.

"Do you want to find out first hand what hypothermia feels like?" Sniper asks as Scout prodded the fire with a stick.

"Well, no but, I'll be fine. I run hot anyways." Scout explains simply.

"Here we can share the blanket." Sniper offers hopefully moving his arms to hold the blanket open. Scout simply blushes and pulls his knees to his chest holding them close for warmth.

"No thanks. I'll be fine." Scout replies. Sniper closes his arms and begins to count in his head. 1... 2... 3...

It took no more then ten seconds for Scout's teeth to start chattering. Sniper looks at him once more opening his arms for the boy. Scout makes a muffled embarrassed expression that made Sniper laugh on the inside before lunging into Sniper's chest. Snaking his arms around the man's body Scout pressed his nose into the strong bones as Sniper let his arms fall around Scout's neck.

_Fuck the plan, if I can get him to fall asleep on me like this I'll be happy..._ Sniper thinks to himself throwing away his initial intentions as Scout nuzzles up on him quickly scooting closer to his body so he could absorb as much warmth as possible. Sniper leans his head back against the van pretending to fall asleep as he consciously evens out his breathing.

Scout noticed Sniper start to relax as he was leaning into the man. Scout caught some of Sniper's shirt in his hand as he was thinking of how he could make the most out of this situation. _If I let him fall asleep... I bet I can steal a kiss._ Scout ponders the thought for a moment. It didn't seem entirely right to him. Kissing him while he was asleep seemed as though Scout was forcing him into to doing something Sniper wouldn't want to do.

"Fuck it." Scout mumbles making Sniper's ears twitch. _What does that..._ Sniper didn't get the chance to finish his thought before Scout leaned up slightly and pressed their lips together. Sniper stayed very still so Scout wouldn't notice him.

Scout smiles starting to pull away only to feel Sniper's hand move from his back to his neck quickly lifting him back into the kiss. Scout's eyes snap open as Sniper moves to deepen the kiss by licking Scout's lower lip. Scout gasps at the movement while also allowing Sniper to slip his tongue into his mouth something that made Scout moan slightly as it occurred.

Scout closes his eyes letting Sniper pull him into his lap as the kiss started to get a little more hot and heavy. For Scout being at the base for so long where he not only had a roommate but also felt a need not to tell Sniper about his feelings left him slightly sexually stifled. Sniper was lucky enough to have a roommate who spent most of his time on guard duty even though he had no need to be so Sniper was able calm himself down occasionally. Sniper realized suddenly why Scout was always so obnoxiously frustrated.

Sniper ran his hands down Scout's back so he could slide the boy into his lap feeling Scout shutter as he moved. Scout leaned into Sniper as much as he could partially because the blanket had fallen off of them and partially because he was hoping this whole situation would lead somewhere. Scout slips his hand underneath Sniper's shirt.

Each of them could feel their pants growing tighter as they kissing to more intense. Scout was letting out little whines as Sniper happily explored his mouth. Sniper broke the kiss so he could bite Scout's neck.

"Ah! Sniper!" Scout cries in mix of pain and pleasure. Sniper hesitates for a moment looking down the boy's chest. "Somethin' wrong Snipes?" Scout asks noticing the slight paused.

Sniper kissing the center of Scout's chest making him lean back a bit to let Sniper have more access to his skin.

"Ah Sniper." Scout moans as he moves forward pressing his lips against Sniper's head to stifle another groan as the man licks at his chest. Sniper sputters at the sound of his name before pushing at Scout a little harder. Scout lets out a small sigh like laugh making Sniper look up at him for a moment.

"You fag." Scout mutters under his breathe. Sniper hesitates looking away from Scout for a moment.

"Somethin' wrong?" Scout asks looking down at the man he was sitting on. Sniper brings his hand up to Scout's cheek an uses it to knock him onto his back.

"What the hell man?" Scout yelps struggling under Sniper's grip on his head.

"I was gonna let you top tonight but you've just lost that privilege mongrel." Sniper mutters into Scout's ear. Scout shutters slightly underneath Sniper. The sound of the man's voice combined with Sniper's hot breathe on his neck led to him nearly losing himself in the moment.

"What ever. Do what you want with me Sniper." Scout responds hiding his face slightly with his hat.

"You're gonna regret that comment mate." Sniper smiles as he quickly uses one of the straps used to keep the matilda bundled to tie Scout's hands behind his back before flipping him over and removing his flannel pants.

"What are ya- hn. A-Sniper" Scout whines as Sniper grabs him and starts to run his hand up and down his erection. Scout arches his back into the motion as Sniper sucks on his tongue.

Scout's eyes go wide when Sniper slips the tip of his dick into his mouth. Letting out a long moan he could feel Sniper smile as the boy throbbed in his mouth. Sniper reaches up sliding his fingers into Scout's open mouth who took them willingly. Sucking on Sniper's fingers as Sniper had him in his mouth made Scout start to feel that burning feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Sniper I'm gonna-" Scout started but was cut off by Sniper's abrupt stop as the older man let go of Scout right before his climax.

"What are you doing dumbass?" Scout spat out of frustration. Sniper smiled taking his fingers from Scout's mouth and moving them down the boy's body. Scout very suddenly remembered that he was going to be on bottom as Sniper slid the slicked fingers into hos ass.

"Shit! Sniper I haven't done this in a while!" Scout yelps wriggling at the pain. Sniper leans forward to press his lips against Scout's before moving his hand. Sniper manages to muffle most of Scout's complaints as he moved his fingers to loosen the boy up. Sniper sits back a little pulling his lips away from Scout's after a long minute.

"Ah! Hey don't touch me there!" Scout's eye go wide in shock and Sniper perks up intentionally hitting the same place again to feel the boy tighten up once more. "Hn. Please don't I don't think I can..." Scout's voice is suddenly higher and softer than Sniper had ever heard from the kid. Scout had always been the loud mouth of the team so having him here like this was unusual for Sniper. Sniper pressed the spot on Scout again with his finger.

"Sniper!" Scout whines. His face was flushed and there was pre-cum sliding down his dick as Sniper pulled his fingers out of him. Sniper uses his clean hand to slide his pants off before pulling Scout into a sitting kind of position. Sniper moves the boy's head so Scout can get his mouth around Sniper's erection. Scout hummed in a knowing way as he tries to slick Sniper down as much as he could. Sniper places his hand on the back of Scout's head pushing him forward a little further one last time before letting the boy drop back onto the ground.

"Com' ere'." Sniper whispers into Scout's ear as he flips him over again this time pulling up the boy's hips. Scout ends up half faced planted into the mat as Sniper presses his dick against him before quickly sliding it in. Scout tenses up around Sniper in a painful moment.

"Sorry mate." Sniper apologizes pulling Scout up by the waist so he was sitting in Sniper's lap facing away from him. Giving a moment for Scout to get used to him Sniper started to pull out before pressing back in hitting the same spot with his tip that he was hitting with his fingers before.

"Aw man Sniper stop aiming for my..." Scout's voice trailed off in an embarrassed manner. Not knowing a good way to say it Scout decided to just shut up and take it.

"Stop aiming for what mongrel?" Sniper asked playfully picking up speed.

"My uh... my..." Scout burbles as Sniper reaches up removing Scout's hat.

"Take yer' hat off boy it isn't polite." Sniper pokes at Scout as he threads his fingers into the thick longer part of the boy's hair.

"Stop trying to hit my... please I'm gonna come too early." Scout melted back into Sniper leaning against the man's shoulder. Sniper was finding it harder to keep himself contained as he moves as fast as he can. Sniper keeps hitting Scout in the same spot over and over as the boy moans.

"Sniper I'm gonna come!" Scout whined as Sniper shot his hand around the boys waist to grab the boy's erection holding it so the boy wouldn't finish.

"Don't come on the matilda laddie we have to sleep here tonight." Sniper's gruff voice sends Scout into a tizzy as Sniper moves them in time for Scout to let go on the desert floor rather than on the sheets. In the same moment Sniper comes in Scout filling the boy so quickly he accidentally falls forward and off of Sniper.

"Are you alright mongrel?" Sniper asks a little surprised as Scout is lying on the ground. Sniper unties Scout's hands just as the boy jumps up.

"I'll be right back." Scout replies running into the van.

Sniper stares for a moment but decides not to say anything to the boy when he came back. The man shivers in the cold of the desert leaning over to find the blanket and throw it over himself again. He then leans over and places Scout's hat on his own head smiling.

"Yo' dumb ass," Scout says walking up to Sniper, "You ain't keepin' that hat."

"I wasn't planning on it mongrel," Sniper smiles, "I'm just currently wearing it as a trophy."

Scout blushes before crawling under the blanket with Sniper who wrapped his arm around Scout's shoulders holding him close.

"I hope you know this means you're mine now."

"I hope you know you have to go back to Boston with me for the rest of leave then.

"Sure whatever."

"Fag." Scout mutters as Sniper laughs lightly.


End file.
